


Unforeseen Variables

by Kazo



Category: Sekirei
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4189899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazo/pseuds/Kazo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every plan suffers from unforeseen variables. For the Sekirei plan, they come in the form of three guys. One is an American that just came to Japan, without a clue of what's going on. One is an insecure teen that is just flowing through life. And the final one is just struggling to make his way through life. How will the plan change because of the actions of the three?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unforeseen Variables

Planes were the worst. They were cramped, high up in the air, and there was no privacy at all. That was the opinion of the American riding it, anyways. He ran a hand through his short, spiky, blond hair and sighed. He was going to have serious jet lag when he landed in Japan, that was for sure.

He tried to relax in his seat, rubbing a steel blue eye as he did, but the crying baby two rows back made it hard to do so. He opted to look out the window instead and think of the situation that got him here. It had been nearly two sleepless weeks since it happened. His parents were killed under "mysterious circumstances," basically meaning they had no idea what the hell happened.

Thankfully, his old childhood friend Raiiki was happy to help him. So now he was moving to Japan and really wishing he had practiced the language more. Why couldn't the world just speak English?! The intercom crackling to life and announcing that they would be landing soon interrupted his thoughts. With a sigh, he strapped on his seatbelt and gripped the armrests. He really hated flying...

Inside the airport, two teenage boys were waiting by the gate, hoping the plane would land soon. One was pacing back and forth while the other leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

"Gah, what's taking it so long?" The pacing one muttered. He was shorter than most people, standing at 5'3. His spiky black hair was shoulder length, and the front grew long enough to cover some of his brown eyes. The one against the wall opened one of his green eyes to look at his impatient friend.

"Raiiki, calm down," he said. "Pacing like some sort of wild animal is not going to help things." Raiiki ignored the advice of his friend, who simply sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Are you nervous to tell Otto about the apartment?"

"A little, Reno... Otto's going through a lot, ya know?" Raiiki confirmed as he stopped to look at Reno. Or more specifically, he was looking at the large scar across Reno's nose. It made Reno stand out in a crowd, that was for sure. Reno simply nodded in agreement.

"It is weird that the apartment simply caught on fire just twelve hours ago..." Reno mused. The landlord "apologized", but didn't bother to give back the deposit Otto gave. Money down the proverbial toilet.

Reno looked out the window and smirked. There was the plane. He just hoped Otto was in a good mood...

Otto was not in a good mood. The only thing keeping him from rampaging was the fact that the plane FINALLY landed. He stood up to his full height of 6'5, which made him tower over just about everyone else. He grabbed his bag out of the storage over his head and walked out of the plane. The way people shoved him reminded him of a cattle herd.

As soon as he walked out of the plane gate, he saw Raiiki pacing back and forth. With a chuckle, he walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yo, Rai, I'm here." The small Japanese teen whipped around and smiled.

"Otto! It's good to see ya, ya know?" Otto frowned as he heard the greeting.

"What's wrong, Rai?" the American asked. Raiiki blinked, back of his head and laughing nervously.

"What do you mean?" Raiiki really hoped that he wasn't giving anything away.

"You always say 'ya know' when you're nervous or when something's wrong," Otto reasoned, crossing his arms and looking Raiiki in the eye, who refused to look back.

"Your apartment burned down only about twelve hours ago," Reno answered, not moving from his spot.

"WHAT?!" The American began to massage his head to ward off a headache. "Did I at least get my deposit back?"

"Nope," was Reno's simple reply. Otto was now growling loudly.

"Then where will I stay?" The blond was now quickly losing his patience. This was not his month!

"We found a place called Izumo Inn," Raiiki answered. "We're gonna go there, and hope you can stay. If not, then you can stay at my apartment until you get back on your feet. My parents would love to see you! ...If they were home more than once a month..." Otto sighed and patted Raiiki on the shoulder. Raiiki's parents were scientists, extremely good ones from what he heard, and for the past fifteen years or so, they were engulfed in some project, one that made them all but ignore their only child.

"Yeah, I'd like to see 'em, too," Otto slung his bag over his shoulder. "Well, let's go see this Izumo Inn."

"Don't you have other luggage?" Reno asked, eyeing the bag over his American friend's shoulder.

"Nope," was the reply. "I got everything I need here. Clothes... toothbrush... video games. I'm ready for anything!" The scarred Japanese teen shrugged as he finally walked over to the others.

"So are we taking a train?" Raiiki asked as they walked out of the airport. Otto shot the teen a look.

"I was in a pressurized tube for the past twenty-one hours. No, we are walking." The American shook his head. "You need the exercise anyways, Rai,"

"I'm in better shape than you!" Raiiki said defensively.

"Running away every time you're approached by a girl doesn't count as exercise," Otto countered, to which Raiiki hung his head and Reno snickered. After that, the three walked through the city in relative silence, trying hard not to get separated, a task proving to be somewhat difficult with the horde of pedestrians that were all trying to share the sidewalk.

When the crowds died down enough that they wouldn't be separated by normal means, the blond decided to strike up some conversation with Reno. The scarred teen needed the practice anyways.

"So, you two still collaborating on your 'piece of art'?" Otto asked the two. Reno nodded.

"Oh yeah. It's starting to get popular too!" the short Japanese boy chirped happily. Suddenly, a man's shoulder rammed into Reno. The scarred boy clenched his fist, really wanting to strike back, but tried to keep his temper under control.

As another person rammed into him, his temper began to flare. This was really pissing him off. If one more person ran into him...

"So, make any friends you don't beat up at the gym?" Otto grinned as he asked, distracting Reno from his flaring temper. It was common knowledge around these parts that Reno was not a 'people' person. Reno looked at Otto, trying to decipher the reason of the question. After a few seconds, he answered.

"Well... the landlord's daughter is... somewhat on friendly terms with me..." Reno said slowly, realization dawning on him what would happen next.

"Oh... I see..." Otto started to grin mischievously as he leaned closer to Reno. "Is she hot?" Reno's face quickly met with his palm.

"Ah, leave Reno alone," Raiiki piped up.

"Maybe when monkeys fly out from my butt," was the snide reply. Reno rolled his eyes and turned forwards... only to smash into a blur of pink.

Benitsubasa was frustrated. She had begged the Director to let her go shopping, and after two weeks, he finally allowed her to. After taking a moment to rub it in the face of her fellow Disciplinary Squad member, Haihane, she was all pumped and ready to go.

Her joy lasted for about five seconds after she walked outside the MBI building. Waiting on her was an escort, a mountain of a man, dressed in black and with sunglasses. This was not what she wanted!

For the next three hours, she was followed around like she was a child as she tried to shop for clothes. No matter what she did to try to lose him, her escort was always a few feet away, watching. That's why when she ran into some idiot on the way back to MBI did her frustration turn into rage.

She balled up her fists and turned to the one that ran into her, ready to smash the living daylights out of the offender. What she didn't expect was for the person to already be on the ground, gathering everything that was dropped in the collision.

She suddenly felt heat flow through her body as she looked at the messy brown hair in front of her, her face flushing slightly. Was she...? No... she couldn't be reacting to this... Whoever this was. Her destined one, her Ashikabi, was Natsuo! This must be a test of some sort, to see if she would stay faithful!

By now, Reno had picked up the several bags of clothes Benitsubasa had dropped and was carrying them in his hands, holding them out so she could grab them.

"I'm sorry..." he muttered, his eyes not meeting her own. The pink haired Sekirei noticed the two boys behind the one that had ran into her. The taller one was snickering away, something that made her mad, but she dare not lash out here. Revealing to the world about Sekirei now would get her in serious trouble and possibly kicked off the Disciplinary Squad. Besides... something about him just screamed 'Piss me off and there'll be hell to pay'.

The shorter one's body just screamed 'I'm a doormat!'. She really couldn't stand weaklings like that. Her beloved Natsuo exerted himself when needed, which was good in her book.

The one she ran into though... she couldn't help staring at the scar across his nose. She inwardly swore. If she was reacting- not that she was admitting that- then why to this guy?! He was the exact opposite of Natsuo! Her beloved was intelligent, stylish, and utterly flawless. She may not have been able to fairly assess this one's intelligence, but he certainly wasn't stylish, since all he was wearing was a brown tank top and jeans, and that scar was just an ugly blemish!

She reached out to grab the bags, only to have her hand accidentally touch his. The way her heart lurched like she just jumped off a building told her the awful truth. She really was reacting! One quick over her shoulder told her that the guard had noticed she was as well, the way he was on his phone let her know that he was talking to the Director. This was bad, real bad!

Reno instantly noticed three things about the girl in front of him. First off, she was real pretty, no denying that, even though she looked almost flat chested and the black kimono-like top with a bright pink belt and bow was strange. She also had a somewhat pointless skirt; pointless because it barely went past her hips. To top it all off, she had pink high heels boots, most likely to make herself look taller, even though they didn't help much.

The second thing he noticed was that she had bright pink hair that was done up in a ponytail, and last, she had unnaturally red eyes. This was Japan, so she was not the strangest thing he ever saw, but she was at least in the top ten.

When she took her bags back, the gorilla of a man behind her stepped forward.

"I'm going to have to ask you to come with us," he growled. Reno instinctively took a step back, slipping into a stance, his arms in front of him, fists tightened, and his feet spread apart.

"I don't even know you," Reno growled. "This could qualify as kidnapping." He looked over his shoulder to see Raiiki entering a similar stance. That was good. With Raiiki and Otto backing him up... wait, where was Otto?

"Just cooperate. Things will be easier if you do," Benitsubasa muttered, honestly not caring if he got away. If this scarred boy got away, then she could go back to her life, and eventually open Natsuo's eyes, right? Deep down though, she had a feeling MBI would hunt him down. The guard took a step forwards, only to pause at the sound of Otto yelling.

"DISTRACTION!" The American threw a trash can at the guard, knocking him down and covering him in trash. "Go, run like you just saw Gene Simmons in a bikini!" The two other males grimaced at the thought and took off running.

Benitsubasa watched them go with mild confusion. It was a good thing that the boy that she was being tested by was leaving, right? Then why as she watched his retreating form did she feel so... empty inside?

The three finally stopped running, a good distance from the odd girl and her henchman. Otto was leaning against a building, breathing hard and with a hand over his chest. Raiiki was slightly winded, and Reno just took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Okay, I'm outta shape..." Otto gasped as he slide down to the ground. "But I am carrying this bag."

"I've ran with more weight than that," Reno chuckled. The American shot a glare at the more confident of his Japanese friends.

"Well, excuse me, Son Goku," Otto muttered. "Not all of us trained with Master Roshi." He stood up, finally catching his breath. "So how much farther until we're there?"

"Well... actually... it's just down the street..." Raiiki answered, pointing at a traditional two story Japanese home. Even from the distance, the three could tell the place was immaculately kept, and that it looked out of place with all the modern buildings around it.

"Eh, it don't look bad," Otto admitted. "I honestly expected this place to be a dump."

"Wow, that much faith in us, huh?" Raiiki muttered.

"Well, my apartment did burn down during the twelve hours I entrusted it to you two," Otto jokingly replied. The three walked down the street when a intense feeling of 'Someone's watching me' came over the blond.

Turning his head to the right, he could see a girl staring at him with her brown eyes. She was average height, standing somewhere between his and Raiiki's height. She had long black hair that was tied up in a bow, which really matched her 'shrine girl' outfit. The thing that stood out to him the most though was the fact that attached to her back was a long pole with a curved blade on it. Wasn't carrying weapons illegal? Well... maybe not in Japan... but that was something she wouldn't get away with in America.

She soon disappeared from his sight as the crowd swept her up, so he decided to focus on making a good first impression.

The trio approached the door, Otto turned to his friends.

"So it's okay to knock in Japan, right?" Reno turned to his American friend with a deadpan look.

"Even after twenty-one hours of flying, and more than likely a case of jet lag, you still have time to be a smartass." Otto shrugged at Reno's accusation.

"You Japanese have weird customs." The American scratched his cheek. "Honorable suicide, honorifics, and all that jazz."

"Just knock on the damn door, already," Reno muttered. Otto nodded and reached for the door, pounding on it.

A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a slender yet shapely woman. She was dressed in traditional clothing, even having wooden sandals. Her hair was lavender, and reached down most of her back.

"Hello. Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah," Otto spoke up. "My friends here told me you were taking boarders. Is this true?" The woman nodded and smiled.

"Hai. Come in, and we can discuss this in detail," the woman beckoned the three inside, leading them to a living room and sitting down, which the three males quickly did as well. "So, you are looking for board?" Otto nodded.

"Apparently, the apartment I was supposed to move into burned down on the plane ride to Japan..." the American explained. "So... yeah... I'm kinda in a pickle." The lavender haired woman smiled softly.

"I see... well, I must inquire if you have a source of income, or are able to quickly gain one."

"Oh yeah, that's no problem," Otto turned to Reno. "Unless my job burned down as well." Reno shot Otto a look, obviously not appreciating the joke.

"No, it hasn't. The foreman expects you there in two days." Otto rubbed the back of his neck. Maybe he was taking the teasing too far, but it was too much fun! Meanwhile, the landlady was considering all that Otto had said.

"We have room for you," she finally said. "How does 40,000 yen a month sound?" The American did a double take.

"40,000?! That's a lot, isn't it?!" Raiiki sweatdropped as he took in the scene.

"Ah... Otto... you're thinking in dollars... 40,000 yen is about 399 dollars..." Otto's face went red with embarrassment and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh... that doesn't sound bad at all..." he chuckled weakly. The woman smiled.

"Good. I'm Miya Asama, and I am the landlady."

"I'm Otto Daniels. Thank you for taking me in." The American bowed his head, praying to God that this was the right thing to do.

"And one final thing before you can stay. I must explain to you the rules." The trio of males instantly felt a sense of dread coming over them, like their bodies were saying, 'Screw this, get the hell outta here!'

"Wh-what are they?" Raiiki muttered, wanting nothing more for this to be over.

"There will be no acts of violence or any illicit or obscene sexual activities between people who are not yet married," Miya explained. "Breaking these rules will result in... punishment..." To the males' utter horror, a demonic mask materialized from thin air, looking like it wanted to eat their very souls. "Understand?"

"H-hai!" The three shouted, despite the fact only one was staying. This was such a bad idea!

Miya smiled as the mask faded away.

"Good. Now, Otto-san, you will be staying in room 208." Otto nodded and quickly grabbed his bag, rushing to the room. Hopefully, he'd get away from this demon disguised as an angel.

"See ya guys tomorrow!" he yelled over his shoulder as he disappeared down the hall. The two remaining ones quickly bowed to the landlady and went out the door. The said landlady chuckled to herself as she saw them go. She still had it!

He had been tracking the individual for sometime now. It was slightly disturbing to him, the fact he may have been reacting to a male. He sighed as the wind blew through his silver hair and orange scarf. It had been about fifteen minutes since his target had entered the home of the 'Hannya' and the 'pervert', so he started to the clean his sword to past the time.

Then it happened. The scarred boy and the one he reacted to had walked out of Izumo Inn. Since the American had stayed in the inn, he must be staying there. Placing his sword back in its sheath, he stood up and leapt to a building closer to him. All he needed was a few minutes alone...

"You ever get the feeling that you're being watched?" Raiiki muttered as he and Reno walked down the street. Reno nodded in reply.

"It's Japan. Someone's always watching," Reno answered evenly. Honestly, he wasn't in the mood to build Raiiki's self-confidence. He just wanted to get home to his punching bag so he could release some anger that had built up in him today.

"Well, here's where our paths spilt. I'll see ya tomorrow Reno." Raiiki waved as he turned right and walked down the street. Reno simply waved back and walked towards home with his hands in his pockets. It looked like this day was finally letting him be alone.

... If it wasn't for the pink haired girl from earlier literally dropping out of the sky and landing right in front of him. She looked up at him with what seemed to be a mix of anger... and desire. A strange combination, to be sure. One thing was for certain, she was on a mission. It probably involved him... but it couldn't be that bad, right?

"You're coming with me," she said in a harsh tone.

Yeah, this wouldn't end well.


End file.
